degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Becky-Missy Love Triangle
The love triangle of Adam Torres, Becky Baker and Missy Parker began when Becky's parents broke Becky and Adam apart, and Adam fell into Missy's trap of a "relationship" to win Battle of The Bands because he needed a rebound. Adam was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 12 In Building A Mystery, Becky starts off the episode not acting like her normal perky self as described by Jenna. Jenna tries joking with her and asks, "Have you seen my friend Becky...". Becky responds, "I feel guilty lying to my parents about Adam. Jenna looks disappointed and says, "I thought you were keeping Adam a secret." Becky responds, "I'm terrible ''at secrets!" She then explains how they invited Adam to dinner. Jenna asks how it went and Becky responds, "They loved him!" But she explains how they now want to meet Adam's parents - meaning they'll find out the truth about him being a FTM. Jenna suggest telling them the truth, believing they'll be okay with Becky dating Adam. In the next scene Becky, Adam, and Jenna both practice telling the truth to the Baker parents about Adam. Adam plays Mr. Baker and Jenna plays Mrs. Baker while Becky tries to practice convincing. Jenna questions (as Mrs. Baker), "Are you sure he's just not confused?" Becky responds, "God doesn't make mistakes. He made Adam exactly who he's meant to be." Adam responds (as Mr. Baker), "So a girl...?" Becky automatically feels shot down and as if she can't continue. Adam tells her she's doing a great job so far. So she starts again as the scene focuses on Becky she is confident and explains everything, while the scene then turns and lets us see its not pretend parents this time, its real. Becky asks if they hate her now and Mr. Baker responds, "Buttercup, we could never hate you!" Mrs. Baker says, "Honey we love you, and we want you to be the happiest girl in the world." Mr. Baker comes back and says, "I'm proud of you for telling us the truth - that takes courage." Becky is excited and asks if Adam can come over. Her father looks down and a bit upset although Becky is too clouded to notice. He says Adam is allowed to come over. Later on Adam is over and rejoices with Becky about how her parents have seemingly accepted their relationship together. Becky states, "My parents want me to be happy, you make me happy," and rubs his arm. They grasp hands when they sit down. Adam tells Mr. Baker if he had any questions about the whole transgender thing he'd be happy to answer. Mr. Baker says, "That won't be necessary Adam," in a rude tone of voice. He then says that he and Becky's mom will, "... support you on your path to healing. I want you to consider reparative therapy (also known as conversion therapy)." Becky's mouth drops and she says, "Dad...how could you?" with a disgusted look on her face. Adam says, "I'm not gay, sir - I'm a guy." He then says, "let me explain." Mr Baker says, "No - let ''me explain. We want what's best for our daughter." Adam replies, "And let me guess that's brainwash camp." Mr. Baker aggressively says, "watch it!" Adam grabs his stuff and starts running out as Becky yells, "Adam! I'm sorry!" Adam slams the door and she says to her dad, "I trusted you," and walks away crying. Becky is later on at the Fundraiser and states to Adam that she locked herself in her room last night and she cried a lot. She tells Adam that she didn't even talk to her parents and that she can't believe they tricked them like that. Becky asks, "what are we gonna do?" Adam responds, "No matter what happens, we'll get through this- together." Becky smiles and says, "together," as they both lean in and kiss. Adam starts walking to get ready to play with his band but Becky spies her parent and pull him back. Adam asks if she wants him to stay. Becky responds, "I'm a big girl - I have to face this." While Adam plays with Whisper Hug, Becky storms up to her parents and asks, "What are you doing here?" He says he was going to bid on some power tools when they go build houses for the needy. Becky tells them, "If you're here to bring me back to Florida or send me to do that brainwashing stuff, you can turn right around and go home." He says that's not why they're here. She asks, "what you're here to disown me?" She then explains once more that Adam makes her happy. They say that he makes her happy now but in the future they put the idea down. He ask if she wants kids and says that it won't be possible with Adam. She states they'll adopt. Mrs Baker says, "And what about your faith? Are you ready to give up your relationship with God?" She answers, "Never." Mr. Baker says, "Becky, in the eyes of God, Adam is a girl, and you know what the bible says about homosexuality." She yells, "But Adam's a boy!" Mr. Baker counteracts her statement and said, "Adam may dress and act like a boy, but underneath all that armor, she's a girl." Becky gives up and goes to get ready to announce the winner for the silent auction. Becky is next seen doing the silent auction on stage for the Vegas tickets she was so proud of. Fiona outbids everyone and Becky doesn't even react towards the high bid...later, Jenna finds her behind the stage crying her eyes out. Jenna congratulates her for making so much money. Becky asks if she's seen Adam's bag. She finds it and opens it, pulling out the tickets. Tampons fall out of Adam's tin case onto the table. Jenna rushes over and asks in a panicked tone, "What's wrong?" Becky looks down and states, "Boys don't get their periods." It's the next day and Becky slowly walks up to Adam at his locker. Adam asks how she is and she breaks the news saying, "Not well...a mess actually. I've decided to accept my parents' help. I'm going to try the therapy." Adam is shocked and says, "What...?" Becky makes it clear and says, "I can't choose you over my family... my faith!" Adam is obviously shows upset and says, "This is crap! you don't need to be fixed! You're perfect." Becky quickly responds, "I'm not. I'm confused... you confused me.." Adam gets angry as Becky continues, "Therapy can work, I have to try. It's for the best." She starts walking away from him and Adam yells for her. She turns away and says, "I'm sorry Adam," crying as Adam slams his locker. For once while walking away from him...she doesn't turn back to look at him. In Tonight, Tonight, Adam appears late from volleyball practice. Bullfrog announces the finalists for the Battle of the Bands: Ascot Mascot, WhisperHug, and Ezra's Pound. Imogen and Adam are looking back at a girl from Ezra's Pound smiling at them. Adam says that with his luck she is eyeing Imogen, who is doubtful. After WhisperHug is nominated for the finals, Imogen approaches Ezra's Pound, while Maya suggests they do "Superman's Song". Adam looks back to notice the girl giving Imogen a slip of paper with her phone number and her name: Missy, along with the words "Call me maybe?". Later, Adam is seen studying (rather, looking at Missy's note) when a voice offers a study buddy. It is Becky, but Adam continues giving her the cold shoulder and puts his book bag in the seat in front of her, an obvious sign that he is not happy to see her. As she dejectedly walks off, Dave appears, asking if he is all right. Adam replies that he simply "hates" Becky Baker, loud enough for her to hear. Dave asks why he is so upset over her, to which Adam replies that she entered a homophobic training camp in order to rid herself of her feelings for him, saying that even though he has been rejected before, what Becky did crossed the line. Dave's solution: stay away from Becky, to which Adam coldly agrees, as he and Becky are looking at each other. He proceeds to tell Dave that WhisperHug made it to the Battle of the Bands and he gives Dave the note from Missy. He takes Adam's phone and calls her. When nobody picks up, Adam leaves a message saying they should hang out sometime. At Dave's house, he and Adam are studying the Burning of Washington when Adam's phone rings. It is Missy, and they plan a date for tomorrow. Adam concedes to Dave, stating that this is what he needs to move past Becky, who sends him an email, which Dave immediately says to delete. Adam asks if he should at least read it first, but Adams obey. He then points out that he and Becky would have been just fine were it not for him being transgender, and Dave says Adam is not at fault, Becky is. Adam asks what would happen if he didn't tell Missy. Dave questions the smartness of that, and Adam mentions that it is not the only thing about him, and that he wants to know what it feels like to be a regular guy, and that he needs fun. Dave jokingly asks if having gender identity conversations on the first date is not fun, to which Adam says "not quite". At Fiona's loft, Adam is going through some of Drew's clothing. Drew asks if Missy knows that he is "F to the M". Adam says she does not and he plans to keep it that way at least for the first date. Drew mentions that if she remains in the dark, he'll never know if she is okay with it, but when Adam requests the name of just one girl who has not been okay with it, Drew cannot answer. Instead, he gives his brother his leather jacket and a spritz of cologne. After putting a mirror in front of Adam, he asks what will happen should "things get hot". Adam mentions the compression vest, but Drew was referring to what should happen if she "gets grabby". Adam reminds him that it is only the first date, but Drew reminds him that it has happened to him on first dates (and that once it wasn't even a date). He then gives Adam a mini cucumber to pack in his pants. Adam calls him crazy, but Drew reminds him that he is going on a first date without telling Missy the truth and that it's better to be safe than sorry. He then gives Adam another spritz of cologne. Later on, Adam is sitting outside when Missy appears and they go for a walk. She tells him that Chaz Bono is making a guest appearance at the Battle of the Bands. She also mentions that he is FTM, much to Adam's shock. When they arrive at a vintage store, Adam holds the door open for her, and she senses something is off with him. She tells him that he is different from other guys, as he is polite. They enter the store, Adam feeling somewhat relieved and more confident. Adam awaits Missy outside the fitting room and asks how the dress is, to which she replies "ridiculously tight" and asks him to help zip her up. When he does, things get romantic. He asks "how's that?" and she replies "you tell me." She turns around and makes out with him. Unfortunately, she fulfills Drew's prediction about getting "grabby" and the cucumber falls out of Adam's pants. Missy picks it up and asks, "Is this yours?" Adam then runs off in embarrassment and Missy follows after him. When Missy catches up with him, Adam does not want to not talk about it, but she forces him to tell her the truth. She suggests the problem might be that he has a "stack of dimes", but he tells her that he is FTM like Chaz Bono. After Missy lets that sink in for moment, she quotes her household motto, saying that his sexual orientation is no problem with her. He asks if she is bluffing, but she tells him that he is fun and that she likes bass players, especially when they open up. hey share another kiss and she asks him what song WhisperHug is doing tomorrow. Adam tells her the song is "Superman's Song". She then tells him not to go anywhere while she returns to the store to pay for the dress. Adam buys them two hot dogs with everything on them. Behind him, Becky is dropped off by her father when she notices and calls to him. Aggravated, Adam asks if she is following him, but she tells him she is only there for dinner with her father, who left to look for a parking spot. Adam angrily suggests that she "hide; you don't want to be seen with an abomination". She asks if he read her email and Adam gets the hot dogs and coldly says he did not. He also snaps at her, telling her he wants her to go away. As he angrily crosses the street, Becky follows him, telling him the reparative therapy is not working. She says she is only reminded by it that she likes boys, and tells Adam that he is a boy, "between the ears, where it matters, and no prayer or therapy will ever change that", and that was what she said in the email he deleted. Suddenly, Missy appears, but she notices Becky and asks if she is his friend. Adam looks at her angrily and Becky stands there awaiting an answer. He replies "no one important", leaving Becky's heartbroken. They walk away and Becky returns to the other side of the street, trying her very best not to cry. While Adam and Missy sit down and begin eating their hot dogs, Adam momentarily looks after Becky, contemplating what he has just done to her. Later on, Dave and Adam are entering class to prepare for their second-to-last exam. Adam says he cannot wait for spring break. Dave asks how the date went with Missy. Adam replies, "B2", and Dave knows he is referring to Becky. Adam tells him that she told him that she is still into him when she bumped into him yesterday. He also shows Dave the email she sent him. He reads, "Every time I go to reparative therapy, it only reinforces how much I love you." Adam states that Becky drives him nuts as they give their phones to Ms. Oh for the exams, and Dave says "Missy it is", but Adam remains uncertain. Dave reminds Adam that he himself said he would do away with Becky, but Adam tells him that he feels as though his heart wants him to give her another chance. He and Becky glance at each other, but Ms. Oh tells everybody to begin their exams. After the exams, Adam catches Becky on her way out of the room and asks how her exam went. When she tries to avoid talking, he tells her to sit down with him. Adam tells her that he read her email, which he had deleted, much to her disbelief. He points out that he has met someone else, someone who does care about his sexuality, lives with open-minded parents, and likes indie pop (Becky is quick to point out the oxymoron in that) music just like him, but he still cannot stop thinking about her. Becky says she cannot tell her parents that they are dating and Adam stands to leave, saying that he just wasted his time, but Becky stops him and tells him that while in therapy she could only think about how she wanted to be with him, but with her multifarious family, she cannot tell them. Adam says that that tells him that she has something to be ashamed of and leaves her to her thoughts. When Adam enters rehearsal, he tells them that he feels like a major burden has been lifted now that he is through with Becky. Adam finishes a text to Missy before he focuses on the band. At the Battle of the Bands, WhisperHug discovers that they are in for a nasty surprise: Ezra’s Pound walks up to the stage and plays their song, much to their disbelief. Adam confesses that he told Missy what they were playing and Mo says that they all got tricked. After their performance, Adam follows Missy back to her band’s tent and interrogates her. She tells him that she just really wanted to win and he was easy to play. She leaves him with a insincere apology. Just then, the drummer from Ezra's Pound walks in and asks Adam if he has a carrot down his pants this time (a reference to the cucumber incident the other day). Enraged, Adam punches him in the face and calls him a jackass. Unfortunately, Bullfrog is standing right behind him and sees him hit the other band's drummer. During Ascot Mascot’s performance, the band is discussing what to do (Mo suggests leaving, Zig refuses to let anyone quit because they will win by default, and Maya suggests playing one of their own songs), but Bullfrog approaches them with Adam and tells them they are disqualified due to Adam’s act of violence. A disappointed Mo is quick to scold Adam for his two acts of foolishness. Adam tries to defend himself, but Mo tells him that it all has nothing to do with him being trans, but everything to do with him being a "stupid boy". Adam apologizes and leaves to clean up his mess. Adam approaches Chaz Bono and tells him about his situation. Chaz is sympathetic but points out that being made fun of is not an excuse for fighting. He also tells Chaz about the cucumber incident. When Chaz requests the name of the girl he did this for, he tells him her name is Becky and that he thought he could move on from her by going for someone else, even though they would be perfect if she did not want to keep them a secret from her disapproving parents. Chaz tells him that it happens, but when Adam asks if girl situations ever get easier, Chaz says no and that every relationship has its own set of challenges, but the important thing is that he and Becky love each other, and if her parents take longer to get on board, she is not to blame. Adam, feeling more motivated, says that he is his idol, but Chaz says it is the other way around if he is in high school and is this far along. He then agrees to try and convince Bullfrog to let WhisperHug back in the competition. Mo, followed by Imogen and Adam, enters the WhisperHug tent, where Maya and Zig are waiting for them (having just gone through their own bit of drama after Tori found out they kissed previously) and delivers the news: WhisperHug is reinstated on the condition that Adam is not allowed to perform. Zig agrees to cover bass and Maya agrees to sing. She apologizes to Adam for his loss of position in the competition, but Adam brushes it off, grabs his things, and leaves for the Baker's home while the rest of his band prepares for their performance. At home, Becky, whose parents and brother are absent at the moment, opens the back door to see Adam, much to her worry, but he intends to be quick. He tells her that he understands if she wants to keep them from her parents and he requests they try again, despite any risk that might come along. Becky’s smile is all the answer he needs, but her father walks in and sees them immediately, demanding to know what is going on. Becky holds Adam’s hand and tells her father that she loves Adam and that they going to be together. At a party at Fiona’s loft, Adam and Becky arrive. They are immediately greeted by Fiona, Drew, and Bianca, and Adam introduces Becky. Fiona informs Adam that WhisperHug won third place and that they are on their way to the party. They return to their conversation and Adam admits he cannot believe he just walked into a party with Becky, but Becky cannot believe she just walked out on her father with him. Adam seems worried, as her father did not seem to be jumping for joy, but Becky confides in him that if they show her parents how great they are together, they will eventually accept him. Drew pulls Adam aside and congratulates him for getting Becky and Missy, calling him a player. Adam denies that label and returns his brother’s jacket, saying that he had to mess up with the wrong girl to get the right one, to which Drew says that he has been there, looking at Bianca, who is talking to Becky. He then asks Adam to be his best man at the wedding they have planned in Las Vegas for the spring break, to which Adam happily agrees. Bianca tells him that she is glad he is coming with them and that it will be fun, but Adam calls that an understatement (“it’ll be insane in the membrane”). Fiona calls herself the best wedding planner on Earth, which Drew denies, calling her disorganized. As they and Bianca walk off, Becky kisses Adam, which draws attention to them. Adam says he did not know she was into public displays of affection, to which Becky states that she has nothing to be ashamed of. They end the episode with a dance, which brings everybody else to dance themselves. Timeline *Start: Tonight, Tonight (1227) *End: Tonight, Tonight (1228) **Reason: Missy was only using Adam to win the Battle of the Bands competition and Becky realized her mistakes. Trivia *This is the second love triangle Adam has been in, the first was with Drew and Fiona. *The love triangle began and ended in the same episode. *Missy and Adam both used each other, him to get over Becky and her to win the contest, but still saw some good in the other. *Missy's first line (or note) was said to Adam, "Call me maybe?". *Adam has yelled at both of the girls. *Adam got in a fight with the drummer of Ezra's Pound, Skullz. *Adam and Becky were involved in two other love triangles with Imogen and Todd. Gallery Sdrw3.jpg|Becky cries to Jenna about having to hide Adam's secret from her parents. Ksjrek.jpg|Becky tells Adam that her parents are sending her to a "facility for confused teens". Dkljt4.jpg|Becky breaks up with Adam. Mfdt4e.jpg|Adam has problems with Becky for breaking up with him. Amkiss.png|Adam and Missy's first date. 899io.jpg|Adam zipping up Missy's dress 8789j.png|Adam and Missy heat things up. 89uouij.png|..then she finds his cucumber.. Eterre.png|Adam tells Missy nobody accepts him and he is used to it. 45rg.png|Missy tells Adam she doesn't care that he is transgender like Becky does. Eeet.png|Becky meets Missy. Iuoihjkl.jpg|Missy and Erza's Pound steal WhisperHug's song. 5454t.png|Adam confronts Missy after her performance. 54t4.png|Adam mocks his "relationship" with Missy while looking at her in the mirror. Oidsufo.jpg|Adam arrives at the Baker's house as Becky opens the door. Srwerhui.jpg|Adam wanting to get back together with Becky. Jfxc7l.jpg|Adam and Becky stand up to Reverend Baker. Category:Degrassi Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions